


Love is in the Air, and I'm Allergic to It

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Romance, Valentine's Day, adrienette - Freeform, fluffy crap, just some crap really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day! And sadly, this is where all bitter people bare their own selves to the public. So there are two people: the ones who show affection, and the ones who get disgusted by it. Let's see who's bitter, and who's not, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the Air, and I'm Allergic to It

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I can poop out another fic so soon after I shat the other one out.
> 
> Unedited.

"Ah..Alya? Aren't you getting a little too cozy with him...?" Marinette asked her friend who was getting lovey-dovey with Adrien's friend. The two of them, Mari and Adrien, were currently the third and fourth wheels, and it was just awkward because she always had a crush on the guy and now she's stuck there with him and her other two friends that were being disgusting.

Typical bitter gourd ancestors. Always so mean to their friends who became happy because of love. Maybe they should get their own love of their life?

"Oh, it's fine, girl..why don't you talk to Adrien?" Alya whispered to Marinette, and the latter immediately blushed at what she said. No way in hell would she do that, she might say something wrong or stutter or make a complete idiot out of herself on front of her crush.

Marinette hissed at Alya. "No way," she said, then glanced at Adrien, who seemed like he was in a deep thought. "Besides, he looks busy, for frick frack's sake. He's wondering about things."

Alya wiggle an eyebrow suggestively. "How do you know he's not thinking about you, honey? Come on..have some guts. Anyway, don't improvise."

"But I don't have a scri-- oh!" Alya bumped her and caused Marinette to crash with Adrien, who seemed to have his train of thoughts broken by the scene. Alya giggled and turned back to Nino, not catching the glare Marinette shot her. 

"Oh..Marinette. Are you alright?" He asked her, his hands holding her up and giving her time to regain her balance. When he caught a glimpse of her face, though, she was as red as a ripe tomato.

"I'm fine!" She squeaked out, and automatically bit her tongue. _'You're not fine! Also, don't squeak, Mari,_ ' She thought, looking flustered all over.

Adrien thought it was cute really, since she was blushing so hard and it just made him smile. They both blushed when they realized that he was still holding onto her, and so, he let go of her. Now both of them are really flustered.

Alya giggled. "Aww guys! And Mari here was complaining that me and Nino were too lovey-dovey," She winked at Marinette and got close to her again, and grabbed her arm. "But hey, it's getting late- seriously! It's 5 pm, and we should be getting to our homes by now. See ya!" And with that, Alya dragged Marinette with her back to the latter's home.

"You're going back home right now, girl. You look like you have a fever," Alya started, and paused to bring a hand up to Marinette's forehead. She gasped. "You _DON'T_ have a fever! You're just blushing really, really hard! Awww..!"

Marinette rolled her eyes at the exclamation, covering her face with her hands before she let it down and continued walking briskly, leaving Alya behind. Alya shook her head and giggled, and continued off to her own home.

\--

"I'm not usually the negative type but..Mari, why did you expect Adrien to give you a gift today?" Tikki said, sitting on the pillow and was right next to Marinette's head. Said girl lifted her head up and groaned.

"Because I'm always hopeful, for some reason. Which reminds me, by the way, we have a patrol with Chat tonight. Do you think he'll give me a gift?" Marinette sighed. The only gifts she had received today was from Alya, which was a teddy bear, and Nathanael, which was a heart-shaped box of chocolates. She smiled, thinking of the memory. She could remember him blushing and stuttering when he saw her, until he finally pulled out the box and gave it to her. " _H-happy Valentine's, Ma-Marinette.._ " He said. Well, at least she was happy because one GUY gave her a gift. Of course, she did say thank you, but Alya interrupted whatever words the poor chap would say to Marinette before Alya pulled her away for a "meeting".

"Mari? You're blushing again. What are you thinking about now?" The Kwami asked, and Marinette buried her head in the pillow deeper, trying to hide the "stupid" blush that was on her face again.

"It's nothing, Tikki," Her voice was muffled and a little bit incoherent, but the Kwami just put some effort into understanding it. "I just remembered something, that's all."

"Oooh...I think Mari did something with Adrien today?" Tikki giggled. Marinette rolled over and now she was facing her Kwami. She rolled her eyes.

"Not that, you silly thing. Someone just gave me a gift today, that's all," She said, waving her hand. "And no, it's not Adrien. And _no_ , I don't have a crush on the guy that gave me it. I'm a bit flattered, that's all," She paused. "Besides, I'm not hopeful that much again...I mean.."

"Oh Marinette, just because Adrien doesn't love you back doesn't mean you can shun other guys. They're not the same, you know?" Tikki comforted. Marinette just rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling sadly.

"Whatever you say, Tikki."

\--

Of course there was a patrol tonight. Chat Noir stood on the spot where him and Ladybug usually meets on patrols, and now, she was late by ten minutes. When she arrived, though, he clicked his tongue.

"You're late, my Lady, but worry not, because today, you have a special pass," Chat said, winking at Ladybug. She rolled her eyes.

"Can we please get over it? I want to sleep," Ladybug made an excuse. He held his hands up and pretended to be hurt.

"You know, you didn't have to go here. Any night when you're fine will be _purr_ fect for me. You can go back to your home now," He grinned, although Ladybug caught something in his eyes: sadness.

She sighed and took his hand in hers. "Chat, are you fine? Why are you sad?" She asked. He shook his head and gently removed her hand from his.

"I..I just wanted to give you something for Valentine's, that's all..." He chuckled nervously and pulled out a small box from wherever it came from. Ladybug looked surprised.

"Oh...thank you. That's really nice of you, Chat," She felt heat creep up to her face when he urged her to take it, and she did. She opened the box to reveal a wonderful necklace made of Rose gold. A ladybug and a cat head pendant were hanging on the fine chain. Ladybug smiled and blushed harder than before, mouth gaping in awe.

"Chat..I love it. It's so beautiful and...thank you so much," She said, hugging him but not letting go of the box. "How can I ever repay you?"

She pulled back to see him with a dreamy smile on his face. "Repay me...?" He asked, and suddenly stared into her eyes. His own eyes reflected love...it was adorable. "How about a kiss?"

Ladybug laughed, and Chat just smiled more. "Silly cat, deal," And with that, she tip-toed to reach his lips. He was _elated_. The need for air was the reason why they pulled away, but Chat leaned in again for a small peck on the lips.

From there, they could see that each other's face were red. Flustered, Ladybug looked away. "Ah..Bugaboo? Hey, come on..look at me.." He said gently. And she did. It was a very adorable moment, and it was all theirs. Nothing or no one could ever ruin it.

"You know..maybe you should chain the necklace," She giggled and pulled away, presenting the box to him. "And then we go patrol?"

Chat smirked. "I'd be delighted to."

\--

All that Marinette could do was to hug her pillow and blush like crazy. The necklace was still on her neck, since it wasn't a part of her Ladybug costume. Tikki giggled.

"Did Chat give that to you?" The Kwami asked. Marinette nodded, and hugged her pillow tighter than before. It was truly a sight to behold.

"He...he kissed me! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" It was all she could say before squealing into the pillow. "But I can't tell Alya about it..oh my gosh anyway!"

"Wow, you're hooked.."

\--

"She kissed me, Plagg..it was so.." Adrien said dreamily on his bed. The Kwami just yawned and looked sleepy. "..magical. I never thought this would happen...and-and she loves my gift! Woah..this night is the best night of my life, _EVER_. Seriously!"

"Can I sleep now?" Plagg asked, annoyed. Adrien waved his hand.

"Sure, sure, just let me be here..." Adrien said, and Plagg just sighed and went to where he slept, leaving Adrien with his thoughts alone. He still couldn't believe it. Even if he didn't know the girl underneath the mask, he was so in love with her, and would probably reveal himself later in life. But for now, he would just bask in the afterglow of kissing the love of his life.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy, I know. Throw me in the trash bin already geez.


End file.
